Stupid Mistake
by i live for the applause
Summary: Alex comes to Max for comfort, knowing that she was now the most hated person in New York and Italy. Malex oneshot, slight incest.


**Summary:** Alex comes to Max for comfort, knowing that she was now the most hated person in New York and Italy. Malex oneshot, slight incest.

**Pairing:** Alex/Max

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** Gosh, I've been wanting to write something like this for _so_ long. And I just couldn't wait until tonight's episode, so I just went ahead and wrote it.

* * *

Alex anxiously paced back and forth in the living room of the Russo loft. She had been looking for herself all day, asking random strangers at the sub-station if they'd seen a girl that looked like her, but with a black outfit and long brown hair, like hers. But they'd just stare at her in fright and confusion. She'd been cursing herself, blaming herself for everything. She was just fed up with people expecting her to be like her older, successful brother, Justin. Mostly all of the anger and hate was released during the personality spell, so Alex didn't know what to expect.

Dominic had lost all contact with Alex, deciding he should take evil Alex with him. The mirror she had been trapped in was now cracked, obviously on purpose to get rid of any traces. Thanks to them, she'd been roaming around Italy, falling into people's schemes. Her chances with Mason had been crushed, knowing that her twisted clone had been screwing around with Dominic in front of him. She begged and plead him to believe her, that it was evil Alex, but Mason didn't feel like hearing it.

She was now the most hated person in New York and Italy.

Alex had tried to contact Harper, only to be left with messages, voicemails, and emails. She was out shopping for some sort of clothing and antiques. Her parents were completely avoiding her during this whole situation, while Justin had been teaching at Wiz Tech all day as a professor. But Max, well, really hadn't been seen in the past couple of hours. Alex started to bite at her thumbnail, but immediately stopped dead in her tracks as she heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Max!" Alex exclaimed, rushing over to her brother who was carrying a load of boxes that were from Justin's room. He sat them down on the bottom step, looking up at his worried sister. Her hands tightly gripped Max's forearms, holding on so close that her knuckles where quickly turning to a shade of yellow and white. Her nails were practically clawing into his perfect skin.

"Hey, Alex, what's wrong?" Max asked, arching his eyebrows into a concerned expression. She completely ignored his question, getting straight onto the point. "Have you seen a girl who looks like me, but with darker clothes?" She asked, staring directly into his brown orbs. "No, but, someone told me to give you this message," Max dug into his pocket and unscrambled a piece of notebook paper, giving it to Alex. The words, _give up and stop trying, you're to gullible_, were handwritten in_ her_ handwriting.

Alex crumbled up the note and stressfully placed her hand over her eyes, whimpering. "How could I have been so stupid?" Alex whined out, stomping her foot on the ground stubbornly. Max had been totally clueless this whole time. "Wait, Alex, what's going on?" Max asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Earlier, I was going through my enchanted spell book that Dominic gave me, looking for a personality spell because mom and dad said that I was too irresponsible for my magic. So I found a forbidden one that created two separate people; one full of good, and the other full of bad. Now, there's an evil Alex running around the place and it's my entire fault." Alex ducked her head low as a tear started to shed, hiding her face in shame. They walked towards the orange couch and continued. Alex shook her head as her eyes closed tightly, wishing she wasn't so gullible. Max pulled her into a comforting hug as she buried her head in his shoulder, crying.

As Max embraced Alex into a hug, he started stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Her sobs started to grow harder and louder, she never thought she'd be so vulnerable. "Shh, it's okay," He whispered into her hair, pulling her closer. "I'm so stupid," She said in between sobs. Thoughts of Dominic trying to take advantage of her came escaped through her mind. Evil Alex had probably already taken care of his submissive needs.

"I should've just gave him what he wanted." Alex finally pulled away, sighing in disappointment. Alex whipped her eyes with the back of her hand, looking down at her lap while playing with her fingers. "Alex, look at me," Max lifted her chin with his hand, making her look him in the eye. She studied him for a long hard second, searching for a truth. "Listen to me. You are not stupid, or worthless. You're creative and outrageous, that's what I love about you." Max was now holding one hand on her shoulder, leaving Alex's gaze towards him and it.

She finally found the truth, actually knowing that someone cares. She never really realized how close they had gotten, until his gaze wondered from her eyes to her lips. Alex suddenly made a move. They felt the feeling of their lips brushing against each other. His hand traveled from her shoulder, down to her arm, and rubbing it over her thighs. Alex widened her mouth, allowing him for entrance, but was soon crashed by the sound of a door closing from upstairs. Before the two could react, Alex cleared her throat, trying to make conversation. "Oh, um, thanks, Max. I guess I should be going now," Alex stumbled over the coffee table, then a pencil that randomly sat on the floor. (lol) She adjusted her yellow leather jacket, making sure it wasn't out of place and made her ways towards the door.


End file.
